


Buttercups & Tea

by piixiecv



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piixiecv/pseuds/piixiecv
Summary: For as long as you had lived, your entire life had been decided for you. You were never one to appreciate the mundane and simple, always constantly on the move, yet always ending up alone.And never in your lifetime had you imagined yourself dating a literal bipedal goatman, who also happened to be the King of Monsters.





	1. Usher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usher  
> ˈʌʃə
> 
> cause or mark the start of something new.

Every day was repetitive. Expected. It had a routine, something your family constantly praised - and now that you had gotten accustomed to it, it was all you knew. And as a result, your youth had been .. interesting, to say the least.

 

  
As soon as you were old enough to, your parents had you move out of the house so you could find a life for yourself. For a while- months, perhaps, you had lived in an apartment until you could afford to buy a house for yourself, and it was then that you were able to settle down into a life of peace. Yet still, life never changed.

 

 

So that was why you kept yourself busy - at least so you could have something to do before returning to your own empty flat. You got to know the local neighbours, had tea with them, helped them with whatever they needed- things like helping them with the shopping, running them errands, and sometimes even babysitting children. Not a single cent you wanted for all of this, either - you simply wanted some time to pass. Oh, yes - and to see them smile and talk to you, of course.

 

 

That was your wish, anyway- to see at least some excitement in your life. You felt far too old, too mature- even if you were still fairly young - you were just barely approaching your thirties now. You were leaving any sight of youth you had left in you behind. Perhaps that was what made you feel old- and perhaps a little uncomfortable in knowing this.

 

 

Right next to your house was a two-story flat. For as long as you had heard, it had been dormant for months - part of you wondered why it had been like that for so many months. But one glance at the old, white brick walls, with the dying vine leaves creeping up to the roof, and the general dead plants that littered the backyard and front- you could honestly see why. You wondered why nobody bothered to look after it- perhaps they just did not want to care for it.

 

 

Then one day- completely turning your quiet life upside down- a very rough tremor shook the town. Though it was not enough for things to begin to fall- thank goodness - it was still something that concerned you deeply. As far as you knew, Ebott was safe of earthquakes within the plates, so this intrigued you immensely.

 

Then the next day came thousands of reports - of monsters who had returned from the underground, lead by a child named Frisk. But none of them laid a single hand on anyone. The human youth had spoken for the monsters, explaining to the residents that they meant no harm - and that they were on their side.

 

 

You had yet to meet any of these monsters, but that soon changed when you had heard that somebody had finally bought the house next door to you- a monster in fact! So the first thing you decided was to make some cookies for them, as a welcoming gift. It was only fair, after all. You couldn't imagine living underground for literally centuries. Plus you were curious about what they were like, after all.

 

  
As soon as you're ready, once you knock on the door, there's a heavy thudding sound of footsteps before the door is opened, and a very large monster opens it to greet you. He has fluffy fur as white as a cloud's, a blonde, shaggy mane with a beard, and a pair of gentle blue eyes that peer down at you with warmth, kindness and interest. In the midst of his golden hair is a pair of goat-like horns, and donned on top of his head was a golden crown, with a tiny topaz in the middle.

 

 

He wore a simple Hawaiian flower-printed pink shirt, decorated with white flowers. His arms were stocky yet muscular, and overall he seemed to have a very burly frame, with a fairly wide shoulderspan.

 

 

"Howdy!" he greeted you, cheerfully. He wore a hopeful smile on his face, like he was actually happy to see another friendly human. He soon noticed the cookies enveloped with cling wrap and his eyes widened a little in pleasant surprise. "Oh, are these for me? Thank you very much, I appreciate it." You nod to him with a grin, and he carefully takes the plate from you, extending the door a little so you can step inside.

 

 

"I haven't cleaned up the house just yet, so do excuse the mess. But I do have a table where we can sit," he gestures to the table in the kitchen. There seems to be multiple unopened boxes surrounding him, and some furniture in odd spots, obviously waiting to be organised into a neat home for him to live in. He guides you towards the desired location, and places your gift onto the table, before carefully unwrapping it. You can't help but stare at the table, slightly puzzled. You, a human who he had barely just met yet, had already been invited into his home. Was this how friendly monsters were? It was rather endearing, to say the least.

 

 

He seems to sense your confusion as you glance at him. Wasn't he going to keep the cookies for himself? They were a present, after all. "I like having biscuits with tea. And tea is usually shared with guests." He paused, then looked towards you. "You .. you would like some, would you?" A quick nod is all he needs before he smiles once more, and the next thing you hear is the sound of the kettle brewing.

 

 

Placing two teabags inside both cups on the counter, he casts you another glance. "Do you take sugar?" When you reply yes, he carefully puts in two spoons of sugar in your cup, and one in his. Then he pours the hot water from the kettle into both drinks, and takes a seat in front of you.

 

 

For a while, it's rather quiet, and the only thing that breaks the silence is the occasional sipping from the tea you both drink together. It's only until then does Asgore make a little noise of surprise that you do finally look up to him.

 

  
"Oh, I am so sorry. I never did introduce myself, did I?" A large, fluffy hand is soon extended over to yours over the table, offering you a sort of hand shake. "I am Asgore Dreemurr. It is a pleasure to meet you!" he smiles, his eyes filled with warmth.

 

  
You nod politely, and then introduce yourself likewise, accepting his massive furry hand - which completely envelops yours. "It's been a very long time since anyone has lived here, much less take care of the backyard and front- it's a total mess as it is," you remarked thoughtfully. "I hope you will be able to handle it?" you asked with a slight laugh.

 

 

The goat man simply chuckles. "Oh, do not worry. I will be fine; I am very well capable of tending to flowers and the like." You absent-mindedly nod and simply watch as the steam coils into the air, your thoughts wandering. Now that you had the time to daydream a little bit, you couldn't help but wonder about his story. What sort of monster was he? Was he alone? Judging by the way he had set himself up, you couldn't help but feel like that confirmed your question.

 

 

You jumped in surprise when the door suddenly knocked- read: pounded against and Asgore sat up at once to go get it, offering you a sympathetic glance. It seems he already know who it is. "One moment, ______." He travels to the door, leaving you alone with your tea.

 

You quietly drank the tea in silence as you glance around the house. Now that you were alone, you had gotten a chance to look around the house a bit, as you of course had never seen the interior before. The walls of the house looked in desperate need of a paint, the pale orange-yellow hues beginning to peel and tear away.

 

 

You couldn't help but wonder how old the house was, in retrospect. As far as you knew, it had originally belonged to an old couple, and had been promptly sold along with all their household items once they had passed on together. It had been rather bittersweet, as far as you were concerned.

 

  
Your head immediately darts back up when the quiet but recognisable footsteps, with Asgore soon returning. "Ah, my apologises, _______, but my friend Undyne just requested if I could help her with a few errands." He then smiled at you. "But I am glad we got to know each other, human."

 

  
You nod quietly in response, getting up to leave as you make your way outside of the house. The two of you shake hands once more. "We should do this again sometime," you say as he closes the door, and he turns to nod at you eagerly.

 

  
"We should," he agrees. Once again, he smiles at you. "Until next time," he promises to you as he turns to his friend, who grins at you excitedly. They both wave before making their way towards goodness' knows where her house was. You collect your bag, realising just how awkward you suddenly felt before marching towards your own.

 

  
You had a feeling things were going to get way more interesting.

 

 


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peace  
> piːs
> 
> freedom from disturbance; tranquillity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the second chapter is finally here! I'm really sorry for the lack of quality and dialogue in this chapter. It was rather rushed. But anyway, it should fairly obvious that this story isn't much there for serious content in the beginning- I know some of y'all want to date the Fluffybuns and I'm trying my hardest in making that happen already. (∩◕ᗜ◕)⊃━☆ﾟ.* I do want to get writing that soon, because I just can't wait to delve into the fluff already :3
> 
> Comments and criticism are appreciated. Your support helps me keep going! :D

 

For some time, you didn't see him in a while. At least, a while only was only a couple of days, but it still felt rather long. Not like you wanted to bother him anyway. He was obviously very busy with moving things towards his new home as well as organising peace for humans and monsters. He wouldn't have much time to go out to casually meet new people.

 

 

Now that you thought deeper into it, he kind of intimidated in you in a way. Maybe it was just how tall he was as well as those fearsome horns, maybe it was the fact he looked like he could literally kill you in one single punch, or maybe it was just the fact he was a living, breathing monster.

 

 

A monster that had been ruling an entire race that had been banished for apparently centuries.

 

 

Though, with the way he carried himself about, slowly, gently - as if fearing the swiftest motion would destroy anything in his path - you had a feeling he knew just as much as you did with this knowledge in mind. He was a gentle giant, really, and it was rather endearing, to say the least.

 

 

But, as you told yourself before, he was busy. And you were busy, too.

 

 

Or at least, you tried to be.

 

 

To your dismay, you found you had the whole day to yourself - how could you forget? It was Sunday, after all, and in the area you had lived in people usually always either lazed about or spent time away elsewhere.

 

 

You thought of calling over your friends, but then realised they were busy with sleepovers- they of course kept you posted about these usual things on the Skype chat you usually talked to them on. In despair, you realised you were back to square one: finding out what to do for the afternoon. After all, lazing about wasn't exactly your forte.

 

 

But all the same, your mind couldn't help but wander back to your new neighbour whom you had met a while ago. He was a nice fellow, really, and you were more than looking forward to getting to know him, since he was the first Monster that you had just met, after all. He had left a very good impression on you.

 

 

As you thought deeper into it, you vaguely recalled of when he had informed you about cleaning the yard up. Maybe you should have paid a little more attention to that Hawaiian shirt he had been wearing.

 

 

Soon, you made up your mind. Perhaps if you went to the florist shop that was always open on the weekends and got him something to start on for the decor, today would be made interesting. So you collected your old-fashioned boots and wore your best Sunday hat and made off.

 

* * *

 

 

Once you arrived, you were more than unsurprised to see how low-stock the shelves were. Still, there were plenty of interesting things around here and there. The shopkeeper really outdid herself and surprised you all the time with her beautifully creative creations.

 

 

"Mary," you called her, and you jumped at how it echoed around the room. "Are you in here?" When all but silence followed you, your shoulders slumped with disappointment. Dang. Maybe she was out on her lunch break?

 

You decided to look around some more; and it wasn't until then did you break out of your usual daydream when you had slammed into something soft, all so suddenly.

 

In your surprise, your foot skidded on the slippery marble floor and immediately you closed your eyes shut, wincing and awaiting for the pain of the fall that greeted you once you landed. But instead of the latter, you felt a furry warm hand grip your frantic outstretched one and pull you back up.

 

Your eyes flickered open, surely but slowly as you stare at who caught you. Then you immediately recognised who it was and smiled warmly, waving a hello.

 

He carefully set you down, and you couldn't help but be baffled about how strong he felt yet was able to care for you so gently. Shaking your head, you stammered a blubbering apology and your thanks.

 

He let out a quiet laugh. "It is no problem at all!" Then he tilted his head at you, curious. "I do not mean to impose but .. this IS a flower shop, right?" It was like he hadn't even heard of a florist before- okay, maybe that part was true. He twiddled his thumbs anxiously, looking off to the side as he awaited your response.

 

You thought about it. "No, all the flowers here are fake," you joke sarcastically, earning a confused gaze from him. Maybe that wasn't exactly helpful on your part. "Yeah, this is a flower shop alright. A florist, actually. Mary's really sweet." You look around at all the empty shelves. "She doesn't keep her shelves stocked much on the weekends, though, mainly because of the lack of many customers around on Saturdays and Sundays."

 

Asgore chuckled. "Well, I am sure I will be one of her most valued customers," he said as he strolled around the shop, looking around at all the items. "I have not figured out what I am going to purchase yet, but I do hope they have at least some basic gardening tools I can use."

 

You don't have a clue what he's talking about. Well, you know what gardening tools are, but you didn't know there would be basic ones.

 

The king looks thoughtful for a moment. "If you are not too busy-" to the latter which you quickly shake your head at, "- perhaps we could go to the park and eat some lunch together there?" You thought for a moment, then nodded. His eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

 

"Oh, wait a moment! I know how we can get there without any issue at all," You didn't see how much of getting to a park would cause any problems, but you urged him to continue. He instead took something out of his shirt pocket, a small piece of paper- and proceeded to write something down on it, before handing it to you.

 

You took it, and gazed down on it. "Please call me if you need anything, or simply want to say hello. Or if you want to plan anything else." He looked hopefully at you, and despite the fact you two had only met since a day, your heart couldn't help but melt at such an endearing smile. You nodded and thanked him, placing it into your hoodie pocket.

 

"So what park were you thinking of?" you asked, as you headed out the door with him. He looked away, embarrassed. "Well .. I do not know much about the surface yet, or what places there are, so I was perhaps hoping you could show the way?"

 

You took one glance at him, thinking for a moment. There were plenty of parks, mainly in the Ebott City, but that was hardly a problem with how easily you could get to the more bustling parts. With that in mind, you had an idea. Perhaps you two could go to the Ebott Botanic Gardens? They had a lovely brunch cafe there, after all.

 

"Follow me," is all you say to him, and he nods, as you leave for the door heading towards the bright blue skies.

 

* * *

 

 

It's not often in these situations that you know what to say, really, so the entire way there whilst you walk with him, you're quiet. He attempts to make some small talk, to which you appreciate. Most of it involved small comments about the birds and flowers, and how beautiful the weather had been lately. You couldn't help but be inclined to agree.

 

 

As you glance up nearwards the sun, which beams down on you both, you can't help but feel suddenly strangely grateful for life. Whether it was in the presence of this monster or not you didn't know, but you hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

 

 

"So," you say, deciding now was the time to make conversation. "How has the surface been treating you?"

 

 

He appears a little surprised at the question. You patiently await his response as you walk through into the entrance, paying for the admission fee for the two of you. "Well .. there has been a few difficulties," he eventually managed to reply, scratching at the back of his neck. "Frisk; our ambassador has been an excellent help to all of us, however. They make a wonderful diplomant." A smile makes a way to his face. "With time, I believe the relationships between monster and human will repair overtime."

 

 

You nod once more. Carefully, you guide him to a pathway, which leads through a beautiful forest that grows near a field of grass. Every single bird is singing praise to the heavens, wildlife and flowers alike blooming everywhere. "That's good," you absent-mindedly murmur. "And how're you been?"

 

 

You suck at this sort of thing.

 

 

"Fine," he nod, but you can't help but note the hesitancy in his voice as he says so. Still, it would be rather rude of you to push such a personal thing; especially where you two had only known each other for a day, so you drop it and move on.

 

 

The two of you walk together for a while. Asgore enjoys himself immensely, just like you hoped he would. Many couples were often married here, as well as your own parents, even your grandparents. You wondered if it would be a tradition among your family name.

 

 

You're not sure why you suddenly started thinking of weddings, or how it related to the boss monster in any context at all.

 

 

When the two of you return, you have lunch at the local brunch cafe near it, and have your corner-cut salad & egg sandwiches, just as usual. Asgore orders the same as you, perhaps simply because of the lack of knowledge with all the meals on the surface.

 

 

And before you know it, it's dusk- and you must part ways. Hands are shaken, goodbyes are shared, and he promises to catch up with you once more, when he's not so busy.

 

 

You leave the gardens feeling at more peace than you're felt in a while.

 


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret  
> siːkrɪt
> 
> not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's fairly short, but I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet in a short moments of time. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, in case you haven't seen it already before the status update, check out chapter 2! I replaced it from the author's note. :)

You hadn't admittedly, been outside for a while. Not that you had been cooped indoors for all months long, you had just been very busy babysitting your local neighbours twins', Marshel and Holly, as both parents had subsequently fallen quite ill.

 

 

But now that you had free time to spend, you decided that a quick jog around the cul-de-sac for about five minutes would do you good.

 

 

It just so happens you had been turning to run directly to your left, which ultimately lead to your next-door neighbour's house.

 

 

Asgore's house.

 

 

That's not even what stops you, however.

 

 

What pauses you in complete and utter surprise is how much the exterior of the house has improved already. Multiple hedges have been planted near the front of the house, right where the dying creeper vines are growing. You suspect he's going to grow climbing roses to replace it.

 

 

The previously unkempt and ruthless lawn has been mowed and watered, and already several butterflies are fluttering here and there near some newly planted shrubs that you deemed to be flowers. You could only imagine what the backyard would look like, but since you were just a neighbour, it would be rather rude of you to just step in.

 

 

Your head turns slightly at the noise of peaceful humming, and out of curiousity, you completely disregard former rule, stepping through the sandy fences inside the frontyard further.

 

 

Peacefully watering some previously planted saplings was Asgore, holding an ordinary-looking watermelon green watering can .. with his index finger and thumb, much to your amusement.

 

 

He looks so peaceful. So relaxed.

 

 

He seems to shift in his position however, sensing a presence, and that's when you discreetly decide to make an exit.

 

 

Secretly, you looked forward to seeing his garden in full bloom.


	4. Thoughtfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughtfulness  
> θɔːtfʊlnəs
> 
> consideration for the needs of other people.

It was just another normal day.

 

You still felt too intimidated to even sneek a peak at Asgore's home, you figured that he would be busy. After all, he had been through quite a lot, hadn't he? Moving to a new home would surely be rather stressful, especially after living in a small crammed cavern for possibly centuries.

 

It started as a normal day, and a normal day it remained until all of a sudden, you heard a soft, timid knock on the door. As if whoever was knocking was afraid of breaking your door. Your lips curve with an amused smile on your face.

 

Putting down the newspaper, you walked over to the door (perhaps a little too eagerly) and opened it. To your surprise, Asgore was there, and he smiled bashfully down at you upon seeing you.

 

"Howdy, _______! Erm, this IS your house, isn't it .. ?" After a moment's silence, you nod in confusion, wondering what he was getting at. "Ah, good, good. Um, I was wondering if you would like to come over .. ? I have someone who you'd like to meet. They are a close friend of mine and I think you two will get along quite nicely."

 

"Oh, uh, sure!" You nod, surprised at the chipper tone in your voice. "I take it you're set up your house?" you ask him as you leave the house, Asgore walking belongside you. He nods eagerly, a warm smile on his face. "Ah, yes. All boxes have been unpacked now. I look forward to showing you the inside!" He then approaches his own home and unlocks the door, the two of you stepping inside.

 

To your pleasant surprise, there's much more furniture surrounded here and there. Some portraits are hung up too, and one of them catches your eye, in what you can only assume is a family portrait.

 

But he doesn't seem to have a wife, or a child, by the looks of it. You thought it was rather odd, but decide not to question it. Such sentimentality would be too sensitive to ask of about. You knew this for a fact.

 

You break out of your thoughts and let out a cry of alarm when you are suddenly lifted into the air, and all you can see is a blur of blue scales and brilliant burning red hair. But as fast as this hellbent excited creature had lifted you, you were swiftly set down again, barely able to regain your focus.

 

"Hey, Asgore! Is this the nerd you were telling me about?!" Now that your vision was a little more clear, you had more of a chance to take a good look at his supposed friend. Her body was covered in blue scales, and sprouted from her ears were fish-like fins, the insides being red. The gaze that gleamed down at you sharkishly was a brilliant gold, like the eyes of a menacing beast.

 

You nod in her direction timidly, and she beams. You offer a handshake and she immediately grips it in a passionate but firm fashion, shaking it vigorously. You made a mental note to make your hands stronger if you were going to do this constantly with her.

 

"The name's Undyne. Nice to meet you!" She smiles pleasantly, before turns slightly shamefully when Asgore coughs awkwardly behind her.

 

"Now, now, Undyne," he scolds her, gently. "Don't give her such a fright." He turned to smile at you, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry, I should have warned you."

 

"It's fine," you reply, waving a hand freely. "I could care less about being lifted in the air, and more over the fact I could be possibly killed."

 

Undyne laughs. Her voice is so boisterous. "I like you, punk," she grins. You barely manage to squirm under her grin- her teeth look so sharp. Unaware of your discomfort, she turns to Asgore, hands on hips. "What did you want to do today with your new friend, Asgore?"

 

He flinches in surprise, brows furrowing in deep thought. "Oh, um .. I actually didn't have much in mind," he admitted, twiddling with his thumbs anxiously.

 

You started in surprise. "Wait .. so you invited me over for no reason in particular?" Not that you were against it, of course, but you couldn't help but feel disappointed all the same- were they really just going to stand around and talk all day? Granted you could hold a good conversation, but life was more than just doing .. that.

 

Asgore waved his paws frantically. "No, no, it's not like that! I just .. didn't plan ahead of time today. Sorry."

 

Undyne laughed, patting him on the back. "Hey, it's alright! I'm sure _______ has some ideas." She immediately turned to you upon saying this, as did Asgore. You squirm internally.

 

"Me?" was all you could say. Did these monsters seriously not know many activities? You had a feeling you were in for a rather long day.

 

When they nod, you think hard for a moment. What would be a good way to welcome them to the surface in a fairly friendly manner? Then you have an idea.

 

"Why don't we organise a barbecue?" you suggest. "At least while we're planning it out, we can figure out what to do later on."

 

To your shock, the two glance at each other in confusion. Finally, Asgore turned to look at you.

 

 

"What's .. a barbecue?"

 

 

Well, they had been trapped underground for centuries.

 

You figured you had a lot of explaining to do.

 

"Well, I guess we have a lot more hours to spend on it than I thought .."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the long wait, folks. I've been fairly busy with work, mostly because I've been filling in for this one asshole of a co-worker that keeps slacking off of his work. -_- Anyway. xD
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to be introducing Reader's friends, but I want to hear some of your thoughts on what type of friends you think I should introduce. Share some interesting friendship stories or names, idk. Looking forward to seeing your suggestions! :)
> 
> Thank you for your support. Your comments and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebration  
> sɛlɪˈbreɪʃ(ə)n
> 
> the action of celebrating an important day or event.

You never in your life expected that you would teach a literal race about hosting literal barbecues, much less the king himself of them all.

 

  
He was acting nervous and timid, and judging by the fact he had come from an underground cavern, you couldn't bring yourself to be surprised much by this fact.

 

  
"Okay, first thing's first, we need to organise a date," you said in a loud, but clear tone. No sooner than you had said so, Undyne immediately beamed.

 

  
"I can handle that!" You smile at her words, only to falter as she continues, "I'm the best at this kind of stuff- I have a GIRLFRIEND to prove it! FUHUHUHUHUHUU!" Her loud laugh catches you off guard, leaving you stammering for a couple of seconds before you attempt to regain composure.

 

  
"That's not what I-.. It's usually always hosted at a park, but .." You trail off awkwardly, fumbling with your hands. You were never one for the grand public, and although you were fine with parties and big events, you disliked the idea of a hundred strangers' eyes trailing after you all.

 

  
Asgore gently places a warm paw on your shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face. "We could hold it in the backyard of your place, perhaps?"

 

  
You did a double-take, discreetly. How had he been able to guess what you were feeling without having to say anything?

 

  
However, he just nodded his head simply, and you shrugged, turning to Undyne, who seemed to be thinking. Then she perked up, "How about we just host it today? 4 pm, to 7?"

 

  
You frowned. "Isn't that a little short notice? I mean, we're obviously going to invite some friends over, right?"

 

  
Undyne just scoffed. It seemed these monsters didn't have a care in the world for schedule. "Pft, they won't mind! And if they turn it down anyway, well, sucks to be them! They won't know what kind of party they'll be missing out on!" Despite the fish lady's rough talk, you couldn't help but crack a smile. You liked her sense of humour and feel of freedom.

 

"A-Alright, well .. If that is really the case, shouldn't we get started already?" Asgore calmly pointed to the clock.

 

  
Which read exactly a quarter to one.

  
You had exactly one hour to prepare all this, and one more to give your friends some time to come down.

 

  
You muttered a curse to yourself you knew your mother would be horrified to say, but you look to him and nod. You quickly gesture for them to follow you, and they do so as you hurry towards your house.

 

  
Neither of them probably don't even know what a barbecue grill looks like, so you decide to save that bit for later. Right now, you need sausages- and lots of them.

 

"First thing's first, we should invite some friends beforehand. It'll at least probably give them some notice so they can get ready," you tell them as they both docilely stand behind you, Undyne less so and more excited.

 

"May I invite some friends over?" Asgore requested. You stifle a laugh and nod in his direction. He didn't really have to ask. Nodding, he took out his cell, beginning to dial a number. Given how huge his paws were, he was already having difficulty, prompting Undyne to help him put what he needed.

 

Which left you to yourself, and your own cell phone.

 

  
Of course, you had many friends scattered around Ebott, some even from overseas, but none of them really came close to the ones who you knew the best. They were childhood friends of yours, and you intended to introduce them to these wonderful people.

 

You expected this party to be a very small one, after all.

 

Once the two of them picked up, you were greeted with a highpitched excited squeal in your ear. "_________!! IT IS SO NICE TO FINALLY HEAR FROM YOU!" your Korean-blooded bestie practically roared into your eardrum through the receiver. You were sure that if she had the power to do anything, she would rip through the screen just to give you one of her infamous bearhugs.

 

"E-Earrape, Hana, please," Maxwell groaned on the other end, your other close friend. He changed the subject before any argument possible could be made. "So, ________, what's up?"

 

"I know this is really short notice, and I'm so sorry," you said, twirling a lock of hair. "Buuuut .. would you be guys be interested in coming over at 4 pm? Today? For a barbecue?" You grew increasingly nervous as silence grew, anxiously glancing over to Asgore & Undyne. They seemed busy. Just how many friends were they inviting over?

 

"Sure thing!" Hana's breezy reply made you relax as she interrupted your anxious train of thought. How swiftly she could roll with things, you just couldn't fathom how she did it. You awaited your other friend's response.

 

"Sure, um .. I might be a little late though," Maxwell replied. Your shoulders sagged with relief. They were coming.

 

"No problem. I'll see you guys there- you guys can wear casual clothing, if you want!" Once you say your goodbyes, you hang up on the phone, and turn eagerly to the two monsters, a smile on your face.

 

"Alright. Let's get down to business," you tell them.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, setting up the barbecue wasn't as stressful as you anticipated. All the two needed was just some explaining of how a barbecue hangout worked, and the two were already in action. That left you, as you baked numerous treats for the party while Asgore & Undyne helped set up the decorations.

 

Soon, the sun began to fall towards the horizon, and you checked your watch. It was about 3:55, and you felt a bead of sweat go down your cheek. You hadn't even changed into something suitable for a party. But still, didn't you tell your friends to come in casual clothing? You supposed it would be alright.

 

You barely had made it to the lounge room to wait with the two monsters when you heard a loud knock on the door. Undyne, seemingly already knowing who it was, practically leapt up to bound towards the door.

 

"Hey, Tori!" she greeted enthusiastically, and you lumber towards the front door. Undyne turned to you as she dragged a female Monster into view, and she looked somewhat baffled by this, but went along with it.

 

You almost choked on the air you were breathing- she looked to be almost nearly a spitting image of Asgore; except she had longer, floppier ears and shorter horns, and no hair on her face or head at all. She smiled at you, however, breaking your train of thought. You waved nervously.

 

"Greetings, human! I see that you are the owner of this house that Undyne told me of?" She looked around, a curious look on her face. Brushing your anxiety aside, you nodded and offered her a smile in return.

 

"I am Toriel," she introduced herself, bowing politely. Then she turned her head towards Asgore, who immediately flinched under her suddenly menacing gaze. "What are you doing here, Dreemurr?" she demanded icily.

 

Sheesh. Did they have a drunken fight at a rowdy celebration or something? You made a note to ease any tension that surfaced throughout the barbecue. "He's here for the party," you reply nonchalantly, sitting down next to the nervous goat. "What else did you believe he was here for?"

 

Toriel was about to answer, but then she shut her mouth. She sighed. "Nevermind .. As you said, he is here for the party," she answered primly.

 

The menacing stares however didn't stop as you showed her the outside where the party would start. You were a bit worried that this would be a thing; however, it seemed Toriel finally decided to take a hint and began talking to Undyne instead. You couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Asgore, so you started talking to him instead.

 

After a while, a few more guests began to trickle in, whom you of course immediately met. The majority of it consisted of two skeleton brothers with the younger one being obsessed with torturing everyone with pranks, jokes & puns, and you couldn't help but feel sorry for the elder sibling. Next, there was the apparent girlfriend of Undyne, a scaly yellow lizard named Alphys, who seemed rather shy- and lastly, a strange young child with a pot of a living, literal breathing flower inside. He wasn't as happy-go-lucky as his appearance suggested, however.

 

And then, Hana and Maxwell finally had arrived.

 

Despite yourself, you couldn't help but hesitate as you approached the door. Would they be accepting of these monsters? Would they become upset? You weren't sure what they would think, especially after not having contacted them within weeks. Then yet again, they were looking forward to catching up with you once more, so you were sure they would be fine regardless.

 

You don't even get to open the door wide enough and Hana's already tackled you to the floor in an excitable hug, nuzzling and humming happily on your shoulder. Behind you, Max's concerned expression gets a small laugh out of you. "Hi, guys," you greeted them as Hana finally grants you mercy and lifts you from the floor. Once you're standing, you're able to get a good look at their party attire.

 

Hana's dark brown hair was tied loosely in a one-sided braid, and in her hair was a pretty pink cherry blossom flower hairclip. She had a casual black and magenta pink hoodie with a white T-Shirt, and patterned on it was a sun with shades, & she wore dark navy blue jeans, with several rips in them. Her aquamarine blue eyes darted around, an energetic smile on her face.

 

Maxwell's golden blonde hair is messy, and tousled as usual. He's wearing his usual brown and green loop-de loop sweater as usual, with soft blue jeans. Tucked in his shirt were some black sunglasses for the sunny weather.

 

"Are you ready to party?" Hana whispers excitedly to you, and you nodded in her direction, still feeling nervous. "Then what are we waiting for, dork? Let's goooo!" And before you can even stop her, she goes racing out towards the backyard. Where all the monsters were.

 

You gulp as the two completely skid to a stop upon the scene before them.

 

Somehow, the party has turned into a food fight war. It was mostly between Undyne and the skeleton of the pun brother, who you were pretty sure was called Papyrus. The remainder of the group who particularly weren't that rowdy had taken cover by the barbecue.

 

"Uh, well," you mumble nervously, "these are my new friends. I've just only met them since today, so uh, I thought you guys might get along .. ?"

 

They continue to stare, Hana's jaw open wide and Maxwell deciding to cower behind you like a frightened dog would. You let loose a long, long sigh.

 

"Looks like today's going to be a little crazy," you murmur to yourself, before a sausage promptly hit your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, at long last!!! I'm not particularly proud of this one, and it was a bit gruelling to get through with- but hopefully things should go smoothly here from now on. 
> 
> Your comments and criticism are appreciated. Thank you for your support.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything went to hell.

Hey guys, I kinda wanted to avoid making this chapter- because I didn't want it to get in the way of my story- but I feel like I owe you an explanation.

In a nutshell: Lost my uncle, lost my dog, lost my grandma, lost my bunny, and now only just recently, my other dog, quite literally and bluntly, was  _mauled_ to death. It was absolutey horrific.

 

Pretty traumatised right now, and yeah, I've gone through a whole lot of shit sandwiches.

 

Am I emotionally stable enough to finish the chapter I was working on? No. Will I be okay? I hope. 

I'm trying my absolute hardest to stay determined. I don't know if I can cope. But hopefully, I'll try to push out an update soon. Yes, I am continuing this story.

Again, sorry for this kind of chapter. But I just thought I'd let you know how things are going, in case you were all worried.


	7. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ˈɔːkwəd  
> causing or feeling uneasy embarrassment or inconvenience.
> 
> \- - -  
> A/N  
> Wooohhoooo! New chapter, baby! This chapter honestly could be better, and admittedly, I got stuck on writing this chapter because of how tedious it was- I originally had planned to introduce all of the cast to the reader, but that felt too tall of a task, so I attempted to finish the party off as best as I could. The writing's probably not the best quality in this, whoops.
> 
> Though, I can promise you that there'll be a LOT more writing after this! It was writing the chapter I found to be a complete nuisance, so I let it slide as neatly as I could. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3c

Luckily, Asgore, Toriel and Alphys made sure the food fight hadn’t gone too far, much to Papyrus and Undyne’s disappointment. Sans, on the other hand, had fallen asleep. You couldn’t help bit feel a little weirded out by this. Wasn’t he a skeleton? And since when did they have eyelids?! You went ahead and just assumed it was a monster thing. They  _were_ monsters, after all. 

 

 

Maxwell had decided to put on the sausages, though you couldn't help but notice how nervous he acted around your new group of friends. Hana seemed her hyper, bubbly self, but she seemed to be hiding something. Still, you shrugged it off, just glad your friends were able to cope still. 

 

 

“HUMAN!!”

 

 

Papyrus’s sudden shouting in your eardrums scared you out of your quiet train of thought. You couldn’t help but jump, holding your eardrums. Yeesh.   
  
He loved being loud, it seemed.

 

 

“UNDYNE WAS JUST TELLING ME ABOUT HOW YOU BECAME ASGORE’S FRIEND!!” He beamed down at you, and you couldn’t help but return the wide grin. He seemed like an excited child, smiling from ear to ear. Beside him, Undyne nodded with a smile on her face.

 

 

“Yeah! They literally live just next door to him. Isn’t that cool?” She smiled, and you couldn’t help but appreciate this .. softer side to her. 

 

You liked it a lot when she was less .. well, scary. 

 

“So what’s your name again?” you asked Papyrus, curiously. You already knew who Undyne was, of course, having just met her yesterday. At your question, he immediately puffed out his chest, a look of pride on his face. “I AM BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU, HUMAN!! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU’RE ASGORE’S FRIEND!” 

 

You smiled once more, unable to help it, until Undyne coughed awkwardly. “Hey, so, um- can we talk for a sec, punk?” She glanced at Papyrus, who seemed to take the hint and immediately marched off, declaring he was going to make a puzzle out of the punch bowl. You wished him good luck on that. 

 

“What is it?” you ask her, and she seems to purse her lips together, almost unsure of what to say. You decided to patiently wait for her.

 

“Look, um .. I don’t want to dump all of this personal stuff on you all of a sudden, or make out as if I’m talking shit. But I feel like I should let you know this, since you’re Asgore’s friend, right?” After you nod, she continues, her lips pursed. “Well .. it really isn’t my place to say, but ..” She sighed, looking off to the side. “Just look out for him, okay? He’s gone through a lot of tough stuff- and I’m sure he’ll tell you what I mean when the time comes. Just don’t hold anything against him. That’s all I ask of you.” 

 

And just like that, she’s back to that sweet smile of hers. You can’t help but feel confused by her statement— perhaps one day he would tell you. Or she would. Ah, it probably wasn’t important, anyway—

 

 

“Howdy! What are we all talking about?” 

 

 

 

Speak of the devil- literally. Oh god, you and your stupid Satanic culture jokes.

 

 

 

“Oh! Uh, the weather,” Undyne smiles sheepishly, and you nod, as if to back up her claims. Asgore doesn’t seem to really catch on to the mood, however, as he returns the smile. “Oh! I see. It really is a lovely day today, isn’t it?” He then turns to you, looking a little more serious. “Ah, [______], Toriel wanted to speak with you. Is that alright? She looks forward to meeting you- she is fond of humans, after all.” 

 

 

Undyne looked at you nervously. You shrug, not really seeing what the big deal was all about. You motion for Asgore to lead the way and he does so, taking your arm, which takes you by surprise, but you go along with it all the same.

 

 

“Ah, there you are! I have been told so much about you, dear.” You couldn’t help but be pleasantly surprised by Toriel’s energetic greeting towards you. You smiled at her, unable to help it. Despite her chilly attitude towards Asgore, she seemed rather nice.

 

Well, she seemed nice to  _you,_ at least— you got the feeling she was kinda ignoring the guy.

 

“So, um ..” You gestured your hands, wanting to bring something up that involved the both of them- you weren’t sure if this was a very appropriate question or not— but they were so alike in appearance that you had to ask. “Are you guys .. togeth—”

 

“No,” she replied almost immediately, and you couldn’t help but cringe, wincing. Ouch- this woman had literally zero chill. Maybe it was better for them to be apart for now. Toriel seemed to want this and coughed awkwardly. “Erm .. I am going to talk with Papyrus about his cooking lessons now. Please excuse me.” She glanced apologetically at you, before taking off.

 

That left just you and Asgore. His shoulders seemed to droop as he looked apologetically at you. “Forgive my wife- er, I mean Tori—.. el. She is still rather .. well, upset with me, it seems. I do not blame her one bit.” He looked down sadly, and you couldn’t help but frown.

 

“Why? What even happened with the two of you?”

 

 

 

Asgore seemed hesitant. “It is .. a bit of a long story, but we had a disagreement .. and she left,” he told you, looking down at the floor. He seemed so genuinely distraught that you couldn’t help but share his sadness, even if you didn’t fully understand. He seemed to be the kind of person, who, when sad; it just felt fundamentally wrong on a whole level.

 

 

 

You really weren’t the best example when it came to comforting people- especially when it came to friends who you were just starting to get to know. But you thought you’d give it a shot, anyway. 

 

“Hey, you’re going to be okay,” you tell him in the best encouraging tone you can manage, as you lay a hand on his shoulder. Well, it was more of his elbow, at least. He glanced down at you, eyes wide as you continue firmly, “Maybe one day you’ll find someone new? Of course they won’t replace what you once had, but when the time comes, you will be able to create a new bond with someone. Appreciate what you do have, in the meantime. Enjoy life.”

 

 

 

Well then- you never knew you could get so  _deep._

 

 

 

Asgore blinks back at you, equally surprised, and smiles at you gratefully, the warm depth to his eyes returning. “Ah, well, thank you. I appreciate the encouragement.” He almost immediately returns to his cheerful demeanor, changing the subject in the process. “Say, do you know where your human friends are? I have not seen them around in quite a long time.”

 

 

“That .. is a good point,” you note, as you gaze around at the new friends you’re made. “Where are they? I haven’t seen them around for a good long while.”

 

 

“Yo! Over here! Pssst!” Your head immediately turns in recognition of the voice. Hana. She waved at you frantically, gesturing for you to come upstairs. With the look of concern on her face, you couldn’t help but feel slightly confused, albeit a little worried.   


 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” you called to Asgore and the others. Turning, you raced upstairs to see both Hana and Maxwell gathered into your bedroom.  


 

“So, like,” Hana folded her hands nervously. “We totally support you and all, but it’s just-”

 

“Your monster friends-”

 

“What do you mean?” you interrupted Max, feeling equally nervous. Sure, your friends had your fair share of arguments here and there, as all friendships do- but it usually never came to something like this. Well, you were sure it wouldn’t be that bad, but you still couldn’t help but feel uneasy given their concerned expressions.

 

When they didn’t answer you, you added, “So what if they’re monsters? I think we should give them a chance.”

 

You couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed by their reaction, though you couldn’t exactly blame them, either. You had quite literally dragged them to a completely unorganized barbeque party, and there, you suspected- or assumed—that this was their first time meeting _several_ monsters face to face.

 

 

Hana looked like she was about to say something, then she closed her mouth. She sighed, thinking for a moment before smiling. “Well .. I suppose you’re right,” she agreed, clamping a hand on your shoulder and surprising you.

 

Maxwell blinked in surprise. “But what about .. ? I thought-” He immediately shut up when Hana shot him a meaningful look. “Alright, I guess ..” He seemed really confused.

 

So were you, admittedly.

 

“So .. there’s no big giant confrontation happening between us then, I guess?” You joke, scratching at the back of your neck.

 

Maxwell opened his mouth, but Hana beat him to it, it seemed. “We just wanted to say we’re had to leave suddenly because we forgot we had late night shopping to do!” she quickly rambled, waving her hands. “We’re super sorry- we didn’t mean to scare you like that.” She grinned, stretching out her arms for a hug. Hesitantly, you accepted it, with a smile gracing your face.

 

Ah, you loved your friends. As crazy & goofy as they were, sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

After you bid your goodbyes to them, you came down to the kitchen and immediately noticed the lack of your monster friends that had come to the barbecue. Toriel—bless her heart, as harsh as she had been with Asgore, was doing the dishes for you. Papyrus and Frisk were taking down several decorations that they had both randomly put up.

 

Sans was .. well, standing around, nodding and making suggestions to what to do next. Well, at least he was doing _something._

 

Asgore appeared to be doing the same, though more nervously so and really just standing awkwardly near the kitchen. It was obvious he wasn’t quite sure what to do here- the remaining monsters behind seemed to have a role assigned to all of them, except for him.

 

Approaching him, you tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned to face you, he immediately beamed. “Oh! Howdy! So how did you enjoy the party?”

 

You thought for a moment, before shrugging. “It was alright, I guess.” You let the silence cue, for a moment, before hesitatingly adding, “Honestly, it felt like it was a total mess.”

 

Asgore looked at you before laughing. It was a warm, playful sound, the type of contagious laughter that made you want to join in. And so you did.

 

You soon eventually calmed down though, and let your thoughts drift for a while. He stayed quiet, though occasionally glancing at you curiously.

 

“Will I see you around?” he asked you suddenly, a hopeful look in his eyes. The question snapped you out of your thoughtful daze, turning to face him before allowing yourself to grin.

 

“Of course! We’re neighbors, remember?”

 

“Oh,” Asgore let out another chuckle. Then he nodded solemnly at you. “Well then. I shall hope to see you soon, [______], as messy as the ‘party’ was.” He beamed at you, and you couldn’t help but beam back. His warmth was so contagious.

 

He extended a fuzzy paw towards you, and you shook it.

 

“I shall see you again soon. Thank you for the party,” he smiled at you.


	8. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait! I've been very busy with Christmas festivities and celebrations as well as helping out with my mother's business. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.
> 
> This chapter is kind of filler, as admittedly I am not really sure what I should do for the remaining chapters until the slow burn is over. But I'll think of a few ideas, hopefully. Anyway, enjoy!

After the odd events of the barbecue, you didn’t see Asgore for a while, as much as you would have liked to. You weren’t used to not having free time, and it seemed your two friends wanted to make up for the poorly made barbecue party by taking you out of your house a lot more often. They admittedly exhausted you, until you finally had the guts to tell them that you needed to recharge. Being your friends, they of course respected your decision, and left you be.

 

But now that you were alone and by yourself again, you weren’t quite sure what to do with yourself today.

 

It was the weekend, and a beautiful Sunday morning. Your twin nieces had already left after babysitting them for your sister’s morning shift, all your chores had been done, and it was the afternoon.

 

Well, that left you one option in mind: go for a walk.

 

It seemed like everyone shared the same idea as you, as you soon noticed while walking around. Many people walked around with dogs on their leashes, or just plain chilling by themselves. Some were even couples, both old and young.

 

You took a seat on a park bench as you looked around the latter. Now that you thought about it, the idea of being paired with someone had never fully interested you until now. Hana, in the past, had ceaselessly tried to drag you onto blind dates with other people. It had actually been fun for a while, until you realized that you just weren’t into _anyone_ you had come across. Still, it had been enjoyable- maybe you could ask her about it the next time you ran into her.

 

.. Would you really succeed in a relationship with someone, if you decided to put the effort forward?

 

The question left you thoughtful, and you let your mind wander for a moment before your thoughts suddenly crossed Asgore. It took you surprise, since he wasn’t someone you personally knew very well, even though he was your friend.

 

Something about that statement felt out of place. You weren’t one to rush into things, and you preferred to take things at your own pace, but Asgore- Asgore, to you, was someone special. That felt rather cheesy in itself, but you didn’t often stumble upon people who made you feel like this.

 

It made you realize you wanted to get to know him more.

 

* * *

 

 

As you walked towards your home, something in your feet decided to change their pace- and before you knew it, you were following your nose. You closed your eyes and just let your feet guide you, unsurprised that you hadn’t bumped into anything so far. Well, you did often do this with yourself.

 

It was the sudden collision that immediately broke you out of your trance, surprising you as you stumbled backwards. You opened your eyes, and met his gaze. Ah.

 

So you had wandered into Asgore’s garden, then.

 

He stares at you, obviously stunned at your sudden appearance, but it immediately melts into a smile. “Howdy,” he greeted you warmly. “How nice of you to visit me! I was just fixing up the garden right now. Would you like to join me?”

 

Smiling in return, because his warm nature was contagious, you nodded, and got to your knees.

 

And so, the two of you worked on his backyard for a while. It was mostly clearing away dead plants and replacing them with fresher soil, as well as put in new bulbs.

 

But by the time the two of you were finished watering them, half the day was gone already. You felt a smile form on your face as you were the bathed in the pleasantly warm sunshine. Both of you were sitting down in the soil, leaning back against a tree as you shared crumpets and tea.

 

“Today was a beautiful day, wasn’t it?” Asgore commented suddenly, as he gazed at the cloudy sky. Wordlessly, you nod, as you huddled yourself slightly further against the bark of the tree, watching the steam rise from the liquid.

 

Carefully, you set the cup down onto the ground as you rose. “I should get back,” you murmured softly. “My sister will be back home soon,” you explained, beginning to walk towards the front. Asgore nodded, standing up as well so he could bid you goodbye.

 

“And thank you for the visit. I hope to see you again soon.”


	9. Pensive

And see him again, you did.

 

Well, you wanted to, at least.

 

Only a few days had passed. Unexpectedly, you had been taken off your work shift on Thursday, because the worker that had called in sick had recovered faster than he’d expected. So, lucky you, that meant you got the day off!

 

.. Except it was raining outside.

 

That wasn’t stopping you, though. You were in a cheerful mood today, and thus you collected your rainboots, rainhat, umbrella, and went out.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t raining too hard, actually. You weren’t often the type to go out like this, because your sister would always get worried about your health and then demand you come home early if it was raining too heavy. Thankfully though, she was willing to get off your back this one time.

 

You smiled to yourself, stepping into the puddles and gazing at your own reflection. You remained like that for a while, with a soft smile on your face- until you started.

 

Someone else had joined you- someone tall, horned, and fluffy. Well, and damp.

 

Asgore.

 

You turned to face him, eyes still wide with surprise, before you find yourself grinning in his presence. “Enjoying the weather, too?” you asked.

 

“Indeed,” he smiled, before sheepishly shaking out some water from one of his floppy ears. “Although, the only downside is the wet fur.”

 

At this, you let out a loose laugh. “Here,” you offered, holding out your umbrella. He’d be too tall to fit under it, since you were the one holding the umbrella anyways.

 

Asgore looked surprised, but it melted into a grateful smile. “Ah,” he said, taking it carefully, before joining your side cautiously, holding it both above your heads. “Thank you.” He turned to look towards the horizon, in deep thought, and you couldn’t help but watch him.

 

A few minutes passed, rain and distant, occasional rolling thunder breaking the silence every now and then. Instead of feeling awkward, though, you felt .. happy. Relaxed. Perhaps that was just how rain affected you. Perhaps it was his calming presence in general. But regardless, you felt truly at peace like this.

 

“It has been so long,” he eventually murmured. At this, your head shoots up. Your brows furrow with confusion, and you turn to look at him. As if sensing the question that lingers in your eyes, he looks over to you with a small smile.

 

“Ah .. you don’t really understand fully, do you?” At the shake of your head, he lets out a soft chuckle. “I suppose not.” It’s quiet again, and this time you’re not really sure what to say next. It turns out you didn’t have to say anything, though, as he raises his head to look up at the sky again. “It was quite some time ago, so humanity would have forgotten our story by now.”

 

You finally decide to speak up. “What happened?” you asked, your curious, yet expressive gaze never leaving his face. He looked off to the side, unsure, and you merely waited for him, patiently. Once he had collected his thoughts, he sighed.

 

“It isn’t the most pretty tale,” he admitted, beginning to walk towards your local park, and you followed suit. “But I will spare you the grisly details. Long ago, I used to walk among the surface before the wars had even begun. Boss monsters like me have prolonged lives, so that’s why I was lucky enough to be able to live this long.” He wasn’t even looking at you anymore, his expression solemn.

 

You tried to imagine what the war was like. When it comes to war, for you, all you could picture was tanks firing, guns going off and other various modern weaponry. Seeing that this was hundreds of years ago though, the human technology would have been perhaps far less advanced back then. You grimace still, though, and your hands fold in front of your waist. Even though you had never been in war, the idea that hundreds of people that had died still shook you to the core rather deeply.

 

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, your voice genuine. He smiles softly, shaking his head. “Oh, it was so very long ago. I have a lot of things to look forward to, now that I am back on the surface.” You searched his gaze for a moment. Something felt missing, like he was keeping something from you, but you supposed that didn’t matter, now.

 

“Like being my friend?” you offer with a grin, hoping it would lighten the somewhat dreary mood a little. Asgore looked down at you before laughing softly.  “Hmm. I suppose I will make an allowance for you,” he joked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“Oh, come on. You know I’m special,” you tease back. Now that you’re both feeling a little more cheerier, you can’t help but notice how much the rain had cleared up. Huh. How funny that was, the rain coming down at medium speeds just a little while ago when the tone was low. Either it was a coincidence, or it was just magic itself.

 

Asgore paused, before handing you your umbrella. “I should get back to my house and dry off, human.” You take it wordlessly, before folding it and glancing back at him, grinning widely again.

 

 

 

“And .. thank you.”


	10. Bloom

He saw you before you saw him, the next time you actually decided to have a conversation.

 

 Every now and then, when you had decided to go on for a walk, you’d often wave to each other- if you two passed glances, that was. It was the kind of silent acknowledgement of each other that you appreciated- and for some reason, you felt as if he appreciated it, too.

 

 

 “Ah, howdy!” he called to you cheerfully, one evening, after your sister had dropped you home from work. He had a happy, excited look on his face as he came over to you, your navy blue bag still slung over your shoulder.

 

 You looked up in interest. You never really spoke, so it was always nice to have a chitchat. “It has been some time since you last visited. Would you like to see how my garden has faired thus far?”

 

 Asgore looked at you earnestly, his soft blue eyes twinkling with so much authenticity that you couldn’t help but appreciate this genuine side to his nature. You nodded with a smile on your face, and followed Asgore as he guided you through the sandy tan fences.

 

 The moment he walked inside, a beautiful lush green setting greeted you. The once dead grass had now sprung up to a healthier shade of its original hue, monarch butterflies beginning to dance around the few shoots that had begun to slowly blossom. There were a vast range of different flowers, as if he couldn’t decide on what kind to put in his garden. Though, you couldn’t help but notice the reoccurring golden flowers that were scattered around here and there.

 

 You were speechless. It was anything beyond you imagined, and though small, it was impressive. Trying to find your composure, you turn back to him, finally relaxing. “It’s beautiful,” you beam at him. “I’m sure it will even be more beautiful with time, too.”

 

Asgore’s eyes softened and he returned the smile. “Thank you,” he replied, an arm rubbing against his side in both pleasure & embarrassment. You couldn’t help but close your eyes & sigh in enjoyment. A beautiful day indeed.

 

Suddenly, your eyes shoot open once more. That’s right! You had initially planned to come over to ask him about something important. But what was it?- ..

 

“Could I help you garden sometime again?” you manage to blurt out, and then go quiet for a moment. “I-I mean- .. it’s just .. I want to get to know you better,” you confess, as you rub at the back of your neck. Asgore looks surprised, and you panic, wondering if you had worded it the wrong way. However, the boss monster just beams down at you.

 

“I was thinking the same thing myself, actually,” he admitted. Then, his eyes lit up with inspiration. “I know! Hold on a moment, please.” Much to your confusion, he takes out a pen and a piece of paper from his pockets, and wrote down something.

 

And then he handed it to you.

 

“Call me whenever you may,” he told you with the same kind smile on his face, “Though, if I do not answer, please leave a ‘voicemail’ at the end, and I should hope to get back to you.”

 

“I- um- okay,” you babble, nodding. You were sure your face right now was as flabbergasted as your tone was. “Alright. I’ll .. see you later, I guess?”

 

Asgore just waves cheerfully at you, and before you know it, you race out of the gardens to hide the sudden warmth rushing to your face, clutching the paper against your chest, as if to still your rapidly beating heart.

 

_Did he just give you his number?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games of romance, love and war have finally begun. Needless to say, I think it's time the slow burn has come to a halt!


	11. Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a long wait! Both school and writer's block has been kicking my ass very hard. Expect another long break probably, because I barely just managed to squeeze this in with a burst of inspiration .. x_x

You nibble on the Anzac cookie that you had bought at your local cafe, and from across the other side is your best friend Hana, sipping away the coffee that kept her so vividly energised every day. At least, you’re pretty sure that is the reason for her .. loud enthusiasm.

 

 

“So .. you like him?” was the question that broke the silence that had awkwardly settled in after you had explained what had transpired earlier to her.

 

 

“No! It’s nothing like that!” you protest, but then you can’t help but think back to your reaction from when he had given you his phone number. It had definitely caught you off guard, and had got you thinking a little— thus why you had decided to speak to Hana two days later.

 

“.. Well, okay, maybe a little. Still, the thing is, we barely know each other!”

 

Hana seemed to be thoughtful. She reached over to take a sip of her coffee mug, perhaps to look cool while contemplating, but soon realised it was empty and set it back down, pushing it forward slightly with a finger. “Yet,” she added to your frustrated exclamation.

 

You look at her for an explanation. Hana just turned her head to smile at you. “I have the sort of feeling the two of you both like taking your time getting to know people. With the kind of sentiment you both share, you’ll easily be able adapt to one another in no time.” 

 

“I don’t know about that,” you stubbornly reply. “I mean, he’s way out of my league. Hell, he’s a king, Hana! How am I supposed to find my way around that?! And more importantly, I don’t even know if he feels the same way!”

 

“Then why not see if he does?” your best friend argued back, smirking all the same. She looked confidently at you. “I don’t know about you, but I would start pushing your limits more. Get out of your comfort zone. I’m not saying you should drag him into a kiss on the spot- actually, that does seem like a good idea- ..”

 

“Hana,” you gently remind her with a small sigh, shaking your head.

 

“Whatever—you have good taste in guys, okay? I think that if you started asking to hang out more and just talking to him- no, with him, you’ll start getting more and more past the awkward stage of it all.” Hana waved her hands in the air frantically.

 

You nodded slowly, trying to put it all together. Honestly, you were pretty sure that it was just a minor attraction to him, but after this conversation, you weren’t so sure. What did you like about him, anyway? That was something you supposed you could find out along the way, but it was the tiny little things about him that you couldn’t help but appreciate. The almost slow way he moved, almost like he acknowledged that he was .. well, big. And not just on the scale size, either. Not that you minded, either way— he did have muscle to make up for it. And the unique way he groomed his beard. It wasn’t bushy or curly unlike the common ones men often had— in fact, it reminded you very much of a lion.

 

Majestic and beautiful ..

 

“Hellooo? Pay attention to me, please?”

 

You blink, not realising you had zoned out for a while. You remain like this for a moment before standing up, deciding that it’s your cue to leave now. 

 

“Thanks for the advice, Han,” you tell her, and she blinks at you, startled by your sudden decision to leave. 

 

You smile knowingly, and turn away.

 

“I believe I have a phone call to be making now.”

 

———

 

Your heart pounded nervously against your chest as you dialed his number. Your finger hovered a few seconds above the ‘Call’ button on the screen, before you took a deep breath and pressed it. 

 

The phone took about four dials before Asgore’s jovial voice cut in. “Howdy!” he cheerfully responded. “Is there any way I can help you?”

 

This seemingly odd question took you by your surprise, but nonetheless you responded. “Hi, Asgore, it’s me. Um,” You began to nervously fiddle with your hair. It was this point that you realised how stupid you were for not even planning this conversation out- and that always ended poorly for you, because you’d end up making a fool of yourself stuttering madly.

 

Finally, though, you find your tongue. “I was wondering if you’d like to hang out somewhere? I mean, you don’t have to, and if you’re busy I understand—”

 

“Ah, it is alright,” Asgore interjects gently, and you can just picture the kind smile he has on his face on the other end. It sends butterflies down your stomach. “ ‘Hanging out’ would be nice. What place did you have in mind?”

 

 

“.. We could go to my place, maybe?”

 

 

After having blurted this out, it was then that you realized that although he had knocked on your door once, he had not actually been inside your house. Still, instead of being nervous on how your house would look like and how you’d treat him as your guest, you only felt excitement. Perhaps you two could become close friends after all.

 

 

“That sounds lovely,” His warm, genuine tone interrupts your train of thought, and for some reason your heart felt just a little bit lighter at his voice. “Golly! I’ve never been to your home before. Shall I bring biscuits?” 

 

 

“If you want,” you respond, your fingers curling around your phone in excitement. “You’re literally next door to me though, you don’t have to plan it long term that much.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Asgore was clearly embarrassed, and you suddenly kind of felt bad for pointing that out. You clear your throat, determined to not make things awkward.   
  
“Well! I’ll see you then,” you told him, a grin making its way onto your face. “You better bring cookies over, like you promised!”

 

“Hoho,” he chuckled, and you smiled, pleased at yourself for rescuing the potentially awkward situation. “That I shall.” It was then that he hung up, and you were soon left to collect your thoughts.   
  


While you were becoming more comfortable around him, you just knew that somehow, things were going to be a little awkward. But, remembering Hana’s advice, you tap a finger lightly against your chest. Get out of your comfort zone, you repeated to yourself. You doubted you would end up together at all, but you at least wanted to become a good friend of his.

 

 

You rushed around the house, in an attempt to make it look at least a little bit tidy, knowing Asgore would take his time in getting ready himself. Well, not that you really knew that about him—you just had a feeling he would.

 

 

With the kettle boiling, the table set and jasmine essential oil candles tucked away in several counters and corners, you were all set. Okay—maybe you were going a little overboard—but still. You wanted the two of you to feel as comfortable as you possibly could.

 

Asgore arrived sooner than you had expected initially, and sat down in your seat, fuzzy fingers already closing delicately around the cup on his side of the table. You awkwardly stared down at the reflection in your own.

 

Now had come the hard part: talking to him in general.

 

Asgore was humming happily, but you were not. Nervously, you clenched at the leather of your seat, looking downwards. Unable to look at him in the eye. You were so focused on your own anxiety that you had completely unforgotten yourself, with Asgore asking you if you were alright.

 

Nervously, you swallow back your nervousness. “I’m fine,” you told him. “What about those biscuits, by the way? Where are they?”

 

Asgore looked sheepishly at you with a small grin on his face. “I burnt them,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. 

 

You took a double take, and then snickered. “Geez, that’s surprising. I thought you’d be somebody who was good at baking. I mean- no offense, of course.” 

 

He only chuckled. “It is alright. I suppose it is rather surprising.” 

 

Once again, you were left in awkward silence. But you weren’t about to let it continue - your thoughts swarmed furiously with questions, questions that you hadn't thought of asking for a long time until now.

 

“What was it like?” you asked him suddenly, your fingers subconsciously tapping the table. “Underground, I mean. Was it dark? Scary?” Your brows furrowed further, unsure if it was right to ask this question, but- “Why does Toriel act so strange around you?”

 

Asgore had been listening in for a while, about to answer your first when he flinched at the second. You waved your hands. “It’s okay, you don't have to tell me. Sorry. That was a little too bold of me.”

 

“No, no- it’s alright.” He shook his head gently, smiling sadly at you. It disappeared altogether soon though, as he looked down at the table. “We .. During our times underground, we went through some .. particularly dark times, times that I pray do not happen to anyone else. As a result, our marriage- me and Tori- I mean, Toriel- fell apart.” He wasn’t looking at you anymore. “It was however, mostly of my doing. I do not entirely blame her- it was her choice to leave.” 

 

You don’t think you're ever seen him this .. sad.

 

Something felt heavy inside of your chest, as if someone had placed a few pebbles on your heart. It lay there like a funny feeling, and you closed your eyes, folding your hands as you lay them on the table. You didn’t know what he went through, but- part of you still felt sad, knowing that he had gone through hardships and - was still struggling.

 

Was that why you wanted to get to know him better? Because something inside you sensed that? 

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” you finally manage to say. Asgore’s face does not move, so you continue further. “I don’t know what happened, but I want you to know I’m here. I know it doesn't seem like much, but .. If you just want someone to talk to, you can come over here anytime.” 

 

Asgore’s face finally rises. He looks at you, and you meet his eyes. Something flickers within them, as if he was just processing your words.

 

Suddenly, he smiled warmly. “Thank you,” he murmured, “That means a lot.” 

 

You couldn’t help but smile back.

 

* * *

 

 

You let him stay over for a while, and the two of you talked about many things. You talked about the future of monsterkind, cooking, gardening, and you let him stay long enough for dinner. Nevertheless, the both of you enjoyed yourselves thoroughly- and it was a “practice date” worth remembering, as Hana insisted upon calling it.

 

And as for you? Well. You would just have to see how the friendship slash possible romance with him went so far, wouldn't you? 


	12. Until

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't exactly surprised by the outcome, but the fact of the matter was, you were tired.

Your plans with ‘getting to know Mr. Dreemurr’ better didn't go as well as you had planned.

You hadn't really dealt with crushes before properly. Sure, you had them in high school, but you had always been so awkward when dealing with them. You never truly seized the opportunity to talk to them, even if your friends insisted that they displayed interest in you. You always insisted that they deserved better than someone like you, who couldn't even manage a full conversation without stuttering.

Man, you were such a nerd back then.

Asgore, however, was different to all of them. Something about him was so genuine and compassionate that you couldn't help but be intrigued by his personality, not just by looks. It was usually the traits that caught your eye first when it came to crushing on people. 

You sighed as you fell back in your seat. Ugh, you’re such a turd. How could he possibly return the same feelings for you?

“Hey,” a voice suddenly interrupts your thoughts, and your head shoots up. “I hope you aren't slacking off by snoozing, _______?”

Crap! Did your daydreaming look like you had been napping? Your eyes were closed; after all, during the thought process going through your head. Turning your seat hurriedly, you whipped around to face your boss, a tight yet sheepish grin on your face. “S-Sorry, sorry, sir! I didn't mean to slack off!”

The man brushed back a few blonde strands in his hair, laughing as he pushed the rounded glasses up his nose. “I’m only teasing you. I understand it can be tiring to work in the office, especially at evening hours.” He squinted his blue eyes at you. “And I’ve told you before, you can call me Gerald. It's alright.”

“Sorry, Mr. Trefort- I mean, Gerald.”

He shook his head, pretending to pinch the bridge of his nose out of exasperation. “What am I going to do with you? You're just too formal to relax.”

“Um, I'm .. sorry?”

Gerald shakes his head once more. “Ah, never mind. I should get down to business. There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, and it's been on my mind for quite some time.” This catches your attention. You avert your gaze from the desk and face him, as the sunlight from the warm orange sunset streams down into your office.

“You are .. aware, that we have been in debt for a while now, yes?” 

“.. Yeah.” You knew that the business Media of Technology wouldn't really last long, with the staff behind the big bosses— the ones behind it all— were against the odds with each other. You weren't really sure why, but they were, anyway. 

“.. Well. I have unfortunate news for you, for the rest of us working here, I'm afraid.”

Your heart sank as you fiddled with your thumbs. He sighed again, leaning down to drag the spare chair in your room to the desk near you. 

“I really hate having to do this, but .. I'm afraid that in several days time, our workplace is drawing to a close.” 

* * *

 

Your return home was silent as you processed the words of your boss. He was a charming guy, one you considered a close friend, aside from Hana and Maxwell— but he had a tight schedule, so it was often hard to see him. 

“What?!” you remember choking back. You had calmed down soon enough and groaned. “Ahh, that's a real shame. And just as I thought we were close to .. !”

“It's a shame, yes. But with our budget right now, I'm afraid there's not much we can do. We can hardly afford to pay for the expenses that are piling up on us at this rate.”

You stared at your doorstep, lost in thought, the sunset had now faded into the dull night. All that was left was the cool darkness as stars twinkled above you. It wasn't like you were worried, though. You had a great family, if not a little distant— they would of course readily support you until you got a new job and got back onto your two feet again. 

 

Until. The word almost kind of hurts.

 

 

You weren’t sure how long you could keep up this façade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! I apologise for not updating for so long. Been suffering from Writer's Block. DX But now that I've come up with some ideas on to expand the story and make it more exciting, I should hopefully be able to update some more! So sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual.
> 
> In the next chapter, a bit of backstory about the reader will be revealed, and their character will be fleshed out more before they start taking more of an interest in Asgore.
> 
> Also they're getting a new job soon. ;)


	13. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader encounters a new opportunity which might just save their jobless state, but also grant them to a dozen more ..

The people who saw you at first glance, your acquaintances- always assumed that you had lived a fairly boring and organised life, with how much you yearned for your life to have more adventure and excitement— yet you were almost too scared of going out of the boundaries of what was ‘normal’.

 

  
See, what only your close friends knew was that the moment your mother had fallen ill and started taking regular visits to the hospital, your entire family had distanced themselves all from one another.

 

  
You remember being only a small child, perhaps around the age of seven— when she had become ill. Since your parents didn't pay much attention to you, you being the youngest out of your two older brothers— you had been left out in what this illness really was. Back then, you thought it had been simple as just a really bad cold.

You wished it were that simple.

 

  
Closing the door of your bedroom, you let out a sigh as you flopped onto your bed. You stared up at the ceiling, kicking your legs as you let your thoughts wander. Now was not the time for sappy ruminating and reminiscing.

You had originally been going to look for a new job, but goddamnit, you just couldn't get Asgore out of your head.

  
The more you thought about him, the more your cheeks burned and the more your heartbeat sped up. Slowly breathing out, you squeezed your eyes shut.

 

  
You had really fallen in for him, hadn't you?

  
Could someone like you even stand a chance with him at all?

 

  
The sudden ring of your doorbell startled you, and you couldn't help it- you fell off your bed and landed on the floor smack on your face. Brushing yourself off quickly, you sped downstairs and pulled the door open— only to be greeted with the same face that you couldn't get out of your head.

 

Speak of the devil himself— literally.

 

“Howdy! Sorry to intrude,” he began politely. Already, his deep, warm welcoming voice is enough to send shivers down your spine. Then he continued, “I do not mean to be a bother, but I have an opportunity to offer you. I heard from a friend of yours- Hannah, was it?- that you just lost your job recently. I am very sorry.” He paused on his slight tangent to look at you sadly.

 

You nodded, as if to urge him to continue. You were already kind of too speechless at the moment to talk. He seemed to take the hint, and he went on, “I have overheard Toriel talking to one of the teachers about an open job at the school she is teaching at. It is a relatively simple job, but apparently it does have good pay. Now ..”

 

“.. How would you like to work as the school janitor?”

  
Your breath caught in your throat.

  
This was the same school he worked at, wasn't it? You would be a coworker of his. You would be able to see him almost everyday. And faster than your head could move with your tongue, you found yourself blurting out.

 

 

“.. I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have the Reader's story be all in one chapter, but for some reason it just didn't feel right- so I've only included a snippet of it until I'm ready to show some more. Always trust your writer's instincts and gut feelings for a good story! :3 
> 
> Shit is going to get super fluffy. Like, fluffy as hell. Buckle up, boys.


	14. A/N: Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof

So uh, hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been going through a lot of things lately. I've also lost inspiration for this story, so I'm putting it on hold for now until I feel like I can come back to it. So from now on, this story is officially on hiatus.

 

All hope is not lost, however!

 

I'm going to be writing a compilation of one shots of Asgore x Reader, where you can also feel free to request or put in prompts, like random sentences, actions, soulmate aus, etc, and I'll write about it depending on my inspiration, of course. The story itself however, won't be tied in with each chapter, so there's that, unfortunately. But I'm sure the fluff (and angst >:3c) will be worth it.

 

Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
